Memory Loss
by Cotton1Candie
Summary: set when Al as his body. Selinea, a crazy alchemist has some secrets she wants to uncover and Roy sends her off to get her. PROBLEMS, fixed wit Ed and Al. Will something bloom? will memories be painfully uncovered? PERMANENT HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNNG!: The chapter names has NOTHING to do with the chapters themselves!!!....and there will somewhere in this story, there WILL be rape, sex, fluff, disapointment, and a whole other bunch of stuff and people would stick in a tragic romance story...though I many not make this story too long maybe 5 or 10 or so chapters due to the fact I like to make my chapters sooooooooo long!....Now,**

**MistressTaco! Productions presents?**

**FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST: Memory Loss**

**Disclamer: I don't own anything FullMetal Alchemistyy other than the obvious…the things I make up…**

_Start_

"Colonel Mustang sir. There's a teenage girl here to talk to you about some…important information." Roy Mustang covered his face with his hand and grunted.

"Can't you just tell her that I'm busy? I already have to deal with one small brat. I don't need anymore right now."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO TINY THAT HE NEED NOT FEAR BEING CRUSHED BY A BOOT BECAUSE HE FITS SO EASILY BETWEEN THE GROOVES OF THE SOLE!?" The woman rubbed the back of her neck smiling and laughing nervously.

"Yeah about that. It, doesn't really work that way. I mean she's-" The woman got pulled out of the view and a girl with pitch black, hair that was up in a high braid, her bangs covering her left eye. If you looked hard enough you could see an eye patch. She had a nose piercing that was in the shape of a heart, and piercings all down her ears. Her neon green shirt only came to above her belly button, showing off her lean stomach that she obviously worked hard on; her combat pants that went down mid hip, showing off the top of her lacy black underwear, were tucked into black combat boots. Everything she wore was covered in dry blood, even her face had blood splatters on it. She walked her way over to Roy's desk with a scowl placed on her face. When she got to his desk she just stared at him.

"And what is it you wanted?" Roy tried not to sound annoyed and twitched.

"Oh I don't know." She started to inspect her neon green nails then stared even harder at him.

"My mother sent me to live with someone here. My father. I think you might know him." Roy raised his eyebrow and Ed walked over to her.

"Why are you covered in blood?" The girl ignored Ed. And continued what she was saying.

"His name is Jacobb. Jacobb Hophmen. My mother told me that he was here but, obviously not since I can't seem to find him anywhere. Do you perhaps know where he might be?" Roy sucked in some air and his eyes widened and he stood up, backing away from the girl. Ed raised an eyebrow at the grown man.

"Edward, back away slowly from her. Come over to my side of the desk." Ed was about to argue when the girl grabbed him and held him tight. His back against her chest, and a small pin in her fingers. She held it against his neck. Ed stiffened and went wide eyed. She licked his cheek and whispered in his ear, even though she was looking, and talking to Roy.

"Oh but Roy baby all I want to know is where my father is. And you of all people know that I could kill him painlessly in a matter of seconds." Ed gulped, feeling the fear rising in the bottom of his gut.

"S-Selinea, I understand that your d-dad lives here but that d-doesn't mean if you can't find him you can't come and k-kill my favorite alchemist." Ed could feel Selinea grazing his cheek with the needle she poked it once and it felt like his face was on fire. He closed his eyes tight and tried not to scream or cry.

"Selinea, stop. You're going to kill him." She 'che'd' and took the needle out of his cheek and suddenly he wasn't in pain anymore. He opened his eyes and saw that Roy was backed up against the window, a scared expression on his face, and Selinea holding the same needle to her lips. She licked the blood off and smirked. She held the needle at the base of Roy's throat.

"The reason I came to you about my father is because I know he's working around this fucking military somewhere and I know you guys are friends and I know you know where he is! Now tell me where the man is and I'll leave you to cry yourself to sleep!" Her voice was very forceful, and somehow Ed liked that.

"E-Edward. Please show S-Selinea to room 20004 in building 3." Ed grunted and pulled his hand over his face.

"Fine colonel. Selinea, would you kindly* follow me?" Selinea put her needle away and kissed Roy's cheek before walking away, following Ed out of the room and out of the building. Everything was silent until they got into building 3.

"So, miss Hophmen-" She cut him off.

"Its Selinea or Sel. And plus that's not my last name. Its Grant. Selinea Johann Brit Grant." Ed looked over at Selinea and saw the scowl that she had on earlier had gotten worse.

"Sorry, Sel. So, why do you really want to see your father?" Ed saw her stop walking and look down. Ed stopped and walked in front of her.

"That bastard took something from me. And now I want him to pay for it." Ed was confused until she looked up, moving her bangs out of her face, and took the eye patch off. What Ed saw made him go pale. Her eyeball was made of automail. Her eyelid was completely gone, and there was a scar going all the way around her eyeball like a heart, with her eye in the middle. Ed covered his mouth. He never thought that someone could get automail for their eyeball! Hell, he doesn't even know that its possible. Sel sighed and put the eye patch back on and covered her eye again with her bangs. She pulled her boots off and pulled her pants up. Her left leg was completely made of automail. Her right one was just from the knee down but there were so many heart scars around the where the automail started. She pulled her sleeves up and pulled her shirt up more so it was like a bra. Her left arm was like her right leg, from the elbow down, and her right arm appeared to go from her fingertips, all the way to somewhere close to her breasts. She pulled her shirt back down, fixed her sleeves, and put her boots back on, tucking her pants in. When she looked back up at Ed, his face looked completely sympathetic.

"How. How could someone-"

"How could a man do this to his daughter? Well you see, he wanted something, a beautiful item. And he thought that I would be able to help him retrieve it. Not just me, but ten hundred people too." Ed tried to figure out what would have been that 'beautiful thing'.

"So, there are other people who look just like you?" Sel looked at the wall without turning her head.

"Worse." Ed was confused.

"What?" Sel closed her eyes.

"They're all dead. They were sacrificed for-" Ed's eyes widened. Both Sel and Ed spoke in unison.

"The Philosophers Stone." Ed put another hand over his mouth.

"I'm so sorry." Sel smiled and put her left hand up in front of her in a fist.

"It's alright. I'd rather have automail that be like those poor innocent people. I do feel bad for them but I'm glad that I still have my life so I can tell their tales. Tell people about how brave they were." Ed smiled a little. They started walking again and soon enough, they made it to his door. They just stood there.

"Want me to go in there and beat him to a pulp?" Sel laughed and shook her head.

"Nah, I can handle this." Sel took in a deep breathe and went to knock on the door.

"He's not in if you're looking for him. He's on a coffee break. Wont be back for a little while." Sel and Ed both turned to see another man with blond hair and blue eyes. Sel blushed, she was a sucker for guys with messy blond hair and blue eyes.

"Names James. I'm only sixteen but I got in because of that man." James gave her a smile as he motioned to the door that they were going to knock on.

"Well, then d-do you think you could give him something for me? It's highly important." James winked at Sel and walked over to her, grazing the back of his hand over her cheek.

"Anything for the pretty lady." Sel then twitched. He was moving his hands farther down. Down to her shoulders, and down diagonally, heading for her breasts. In one swift moment, Sel had James on the floor on his stomach and her on his back, a needle pressed into his cheek like she did to Ed. He was screaming in agony while she smiled like a mad woman. She bent down so that she was whispering in his ear.

"Now, without all the flattery, you will deliver this important note to Jacobb Hophmen." She ordered him and he nodded his head. She pulled the needle out and put the note in his hand, got off him, and started running away.

"W-wait Sel! Wait for me!" Ed ran after Selinea as James still laid there. His started to smiled and he called someone on his cell.

"Hey, boss. I've found her."

*With Ed and Selinea*

"Wait Sel, what happened back there? What made you snap like that?" Sel yelled and turned around quickly, making Ed jump.

"What made me snap? Heh, men are so fucking typical! They see a girl with big breasts and they automatically want to have them as their own! What the hell is wrong with people these days!?" Ed's shoulders slumped. He wanted to grab her…breasts?

"Only people stupid enough would even dare doing that to someone. Especially you. Yeah you're pretty, but not because you have big breast, its because you have internal, and external beauty." Sel blinked her eyes at Ed and blushed a little. She turned around and started walked off again.

"Can you take me back to Roy's office?" Ed blinked and went to walked beside her. Half way of not talking, Sel looked over at Ed.

"Oh, hey. I never caught your name?" Ed looked over at Sel and smiled. He poked his thumb in his chest.

"I'm Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist. Pleased to meet you." Sel smiled.

"Glad to meet you too."

*In Roy's Office (Bleh, so lazy to write when they walked the rest of the way.)*

"Well, Colonel Bastard, I must head off now. I need to get Al at the dorm so we can head off to Resembool in the morning. We need to get a few supplies before we go." Ed smiled and waved to Sel and walked out of the room. Closing it behind him. Sel sat on Roy's desk.

"So uncle Roy-" Roy twitched.

"I'm not your uncle." Sel looked over at Roy and smiled.

"You might as well be it. Seeing as I have to stay with you. My father would be. Unwilling, if I were to stay there. He may do more experiments on me." Roy looked up at Sel, who was staring at her hands with a sad expression. Roy sighed and pulled his hand over his face and looked off to the side.

"Fine. You can stay with me. As long as you don't do any of that needle alchemy." Sel looked up at Roy with a smiled.

"Deal." Roy got his stuff together, and started walking out of the door.

"Hey Uncle Roy?" Roy didn't look at Sel.

"hmm?" Roy kept on walking as Sel looked down at her feet as she walked.

"Why do they call Ed the FullMetal Alchemist?" Roy smiled as they got into his car.

"That's something you're going to have to find out for yourself." Sel looked at Roy with a glare. She then sighed.

"I guess it can't be helped." Roy glanced over at her while he was driving and smiled.

"You're going with them to Resembool." Sel looked over at Roy with a scared expression.

"I'm…What!?" Roy smirked and turned his car around and sped to where Ed and Al were staying.

"You need your automail updated and looked at don't you? You also want to know why he's called the FullMetal Alchemist. Then is a good time. You'd get the full story because his brother this there with him."

"But-" Sel tried to argue but Roy cut her off.

"No buts! You're going!" Sel crossed her arms and looked out the window with a 'mhf!' Roy smiled and pulled up to the dorms.

"Room four sixteen. Tell him that I sent you to get your auto-no don't say that in front of Al. Just tell him that I sent you and that it was an order to bring you. Now go, have fun." Sel rolled her eyes and got out of the car, but before she closed the door, she ducked her head under and looked at Roy.

"Yeah, because getting the feeling of your nerves ripped out then the pain of getting them re-attached is sooo much fun." Roy laughed as Sel slammed the door and walked into the dorm building. She went to floor four, and as she walked down the hall looking for room four sixteen, her heart sped up. What if he took one look at her at the door and shut it in her face? What if he leaves her behind after agreeing to take her to Resembool with him? When she got to the door, she just stared at it for a second before taking a deep breathe and knocking on the door.

"Brother, I've got it! You just finish the-AH!" Sel heard a thump like someone fell and a laugh.

"S-shut up Ed! I tripped over your boots!" Sel smiled when a boy who kind of looked liked Ed opened the door. The boy blinked then blushed a bit. He didn't speak so Sel spoke first.

"Hello, I'm Selinea Grant. I was wondering if Edward was around? I need to talk to him." The boy blinked and then smiled. He motioned Sel to come in.

"Yeah, I can take you to him. Please follow me." Sel walked in and stop so that the boy could shut the door and lead her. She took her boots off and followed him.

"I'm Alphonse, Ed's younger brother. But you can just call me Al." I smiled as we walked into the kitchen which was surprisingly clean, other than the table which was littered with books upon books.

"Al, could you get me that one book about-"

"Well it seems that you liked to read a lot. Would have never expected it." Ed went pale and looked up with a sort of happiness in his eyes.

"S-Sel? W-what are you doing here?" Sel rocked on her feet and put her hands behind her back with a big smile on her face.

"Well its good to see you to Eddiepoo!" Sel heard Al chuckle and say 'Eddiepoo'.

"Seriously Sel why are you here?" Sel's smile down graded a little bit, but she saw Ed's smile and a small blush.

"I was sent here by Mustang-" Ed groaned.

"-He told me that it was an ORDER that you have to take me with you to Resembool." She didn't mention why she had to go with them seeing as Roy didn't want Al knowing. Ed and Sel stared at each other, without breaking the stare Ed spoke.

"Al, if you don't mind, can you take over here? I've got some thing to do up in my room." Ed got up and started to walk away.

"I'll join you!" Sel walked after Ed, leaving Al in the kitchen blinking after them. Once they got into Ed's room, he closed and locked the door. Sel looked around then fell on Ed's bed. She sighed and closed her eyes. Sel felt the bed move and opened one eye to see Ed laying beside her.

"Sel why are you in my apartment?" Sel closed one eye.

"Well Al let me in so-" She felt the bed move again.

"Selinea." Sel sighed and sat up opening her eyes to look at him.

"As I said Roy gave me an order to order you to take me to Resembool with you and Al. But the reason is because he wants me to get my automail fixed." Sel said automail quietly, just being cautious incase Al is listening in on them.

"There must be more to it than that. It is Roy we're talking about." Sel nodded and thought for a moment.

"Maybe he wants us to get to know each other." Ed looked at Sel as she fell back on the bed and closed her eyes. Ed smiled, she did look beautiful, the way her hair fell in her face, even the eye patch helps with that. When he reached for her face, she caught him staring. He blushed and pulled his hand back.

"If you wanted to see my eye again, all you had to do was ask." Ed nodded and looked back over at Sel who took the patch off and looked at him, moving her bangs out of her face. There was only two things that he didn't notice about it before. One, was there was an X shaped scar going over her eye, probably where her father cut it, and that the eye was a sky blue color instead of red or its natural color, black. Ed looked away, remembering what he did, and clenched his fists.

"Hey Eddie are you okay?" Ignoring the nickname that was given to him he looked back at her with an apologetic smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine, just hungry." Sel smiled as she sat up, fixing her eye patch. As she stood up she spoke.

"Don't mention me having automail to Al. Roy's orders. And I'll make you guys food since I'm staying here with you." Ed stood up and both of them walked back to the kitchen where Al was laying on the floor reading a book. Sel, deciding to be funny and scare the shit out of him, she got down on her back and scooted her head next to his head and smiled.

"Aw those cats are so adorable!" Al jumped, screaming as Ed and Sel started laughing. When Al jumped he threw his book up and it came back down hitting him on the head, which only made both Ed and Sel laughing harder. Soon, Al joined the laughter which only lasted a little bit longer. When the laughter finally died down, Sel stood up and held a hand out for Al, but when she pulled him up he slipped on the book he was reading and fell forward, on top of Sel. They were both blushing, noses touching. Al's knee was in between her legs, one hand in hers, and the other on the other side of her head. They started like that staring at each other until Ed cleared his throat.

"Hey Selinea, weren't you going to cook us dinner?" Al got off of Sel and helped her up, making sure that he nor she, will trip over the book. Sel walked over to the fridge and took out some vegetables and other types of food. She filled a pot full of water, thanks to Al for giving her the pot. An hour later they had all the books off the table and the food was being served. Vegetable soup. Once Al and Ed both started eating their faces lit up, while Sel was just enjoying her soup.

"Sel, this soup is delicious! Where did you learn to cook?" Ed finished his soup and leaned back in his chair. Al was savoring the soup.

"Well, my mom was in the military and so she taught me how they used to cook. I can survive on a stranded island without anything. Even clothes. I've done it before." Al blushed and looked away and Ed watched his brother with amusement.

"How come you didn't have any clothes on?" Ed wasn't fazed, or didn't look like it, about her being naked.

"They were in the way. You should try it sometime. When you have more experience with the wild. Unless you do but I wouldn't know since I just met you a few hours ago. Oh and sorry about the pain I caused you. I can bring all emotion I want to anyone. I don't even have to be close to the person like I was with you. I have a little tube where I can shoot multiple needles at a time." Sel looked over at Al.

"I can even bring pleasure to someone if I REALLY wanted to. I've only done it once and that bastard deserved it." Again Al looked away from Sel, blushing and smiling. Ed was still watching with amusement.

"Hey Al why don't you show Sel here where she's going to sleep? I'll clean up from dinner." Ed smiled and started picking up all the bowls, Sel stood up with a protest.

"Oh, no you really shouldn't! I should do it, really!" Ed smiled up at her and shook her head.

"You're a guest here! You didn't even have to make dinner for us. Now Al, you better show this lady where her room is. NOW!" Al and Sel both jumped and ran out of the kitchen, Ed watching their every move with a smile.

Al led Sel to her room and told her to wait here as he went to go get clean sheets. When he left she looked around the room. The walls were a pale blue color, the ceiling was a pink almost cream color. Sel sat down on the bed as Al walked in. When he got to the bed, he tripped on a nail sticking up on the floor and fell on top of her. His hands were on either side of her head and their noses were touching. They both blushed deeply. Sel squeaked and pushed Al off of her, and rolled over on her stomach and hid her face in the very smelly bed. Al laid right next to Sel, on his back staring at the ceiling. He suddenly heard Sel start to giggle Al raised an eyebrow and turned his head to watched her roll over so she too was on her back, still giggling.

"Why are you giggling Sel-chan?" Sel still giggled.

"I'm not giggling, I'm GOOGLING!* The reason is because this bed is very smelly." Al blinked at her as she burst out laughing. A few more blinks and Al was laughing along side her.

Ed, who was standing in the doorway had this evil glint in her eye. He walked away as the two 'kids' laughter died. Al calmed his breathing and wiped his eyes of the tears that escaped when he was laughing.

"We should probably change the smelly sheets so that you wont be smelly in the morning." Sel giggled and sat up smiling at Al.

"I have two questions." Al tipped his head to the side and blinked at her. She looked over to the side and rocked on her heels, blushing a little bit.

"Um, I was wondering if I could take a shower, and…borrow your clothes." Al blushed a little bit and smiled, standing up.

"Sure, follow me." Al walked out of the room and went to the one across the hall. Sel went and plopped on his bed and dug her face in the pillow, breathing in his sent.

'_Apple, Cinnamon. Reminds me of apple pie.' _Al poked Sel's side and she jumped, falling off the bed. Al dropped the clothes he had in his hands and helped her up.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to do that! I'm so so so so so so so so sorry!" Sel stood up and smiled up at him.

"It's alright, I'm fine. Al-kun you can stop saying your sorry." Al blushed a bit and picked the clothes off the floor and led Sel to the bathroom. Al set the clothes down on the counter and picked up a bottle of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash, and set them in the rack in the bath tub.

"Here, this is mine but my brothers stuff is bad. This stuff will keep your hair from getting frizzy, and this stuff will keep your skin soft and hydrated." Sel giggled as Al stared at her and blinked.

"What's so funny?" Sel stopped giggling and smiled up at Al.

"For a guy, you sure know a lot about how girls like their hair and skin." Sel started to laugh again while Al blushed.

"S-s-so what's wrong with that? I like to keep my hair manageable and my skin soft incase-." Al covered his mouth and blushed more. Sel stopped laughing and looked at Al with a raised eyebrow.

"Incase, what, Al-kun?" Sel took a step towards Al and he took a step back near the door.

"J-just take your shower. I-I need to go. Bye Sel-chan! See you w-when you get out!" Al ran out of the bathroom and closed the door. Sel sighed and undid her braid\, then ran a hand threw her hair.

'_It's gotten so long. I think it might be time to cut it again. Maybe I'll let Al to do it. I think he knows how to cut hair, if not I'll have their mechanic do it for me or something.' _Sel unclothed herself and walked into the tub and turned the water on its highest setting. She sighed as the hot water ran over her slightly bruised skin, the make-up she used to cover them up washed away into the drain. She touched where her automail is and looked up at the ceiling of the shower.

"Hello mother. Wow, I'm talking to you as if you're dead, but anyways. The Elric brothers are going to take me to their mechanic in Resembool, where we lived. Were I _used_ to live. And I just got here. Honestly mum I don't want to leave, even if dad is here, I like the people. Ed and Al, Especially Al, I like them. And Roy, you remember him? He's still afraid of me, heh, it was a nice reunion. And the boy that is working for dad. Its all your fault mum. You've cursed me with these large breasts, he went to grab them! The only thing I like about my dad is that I got his Alchemistic talents." Sel stopped talking to herself and shook her damp head.

She grabbed the shampoo that Al lent her. She looked at the label and raised her eyebrows.

"Well that's pretty cool, I use the same kind! Cinnamon, yummy!" Sel was smiling as she lathered her hair with the cinnamon shampoo, then after, the conditioner. When she picked up the body wash, she started to giggle.

"I didn't even know they made apple scented body wash! Tehe. I'm gonna ask him where he gets his 'stuff'." Sel rubbed the soap all over her body and winced every time she went over the bruises and scratches. She rinsed and shut the water off, then stepped out with a sigh.

"You'd think after a few years people would get over grudges. Guess not." Sel picked up the towel that wasn't there before she took the shower, and dried herself off. She put on her underwear and picked up the first article of clothing that was on the counter. It was a pair of black pants that looked pretty old and worn. She pulled them on and smiled that they fit her perfectly, even her abnormally big hips, they fit pretty good. The shirt she picked up was a tank top that had four inch thick straps. She pulled it on and sighed as it didn't show too much of her breasts. She wouldn't want to be flashing these boys who she doesn't really know.

That's another thing. Why was she calling Alphonse, Al-_kun_? She sighs and picks up her clothes and towel and walked out of the bathroom. She walked to her room and put the clothes in top of the bed and started to dry her hair. She walked to the kitchen and didn't see anyone, so she walked into the next room which she guessed was the living room. She saw Al laying on the floor with the same book that he had when he was in the kitchen, and Ed was sitting on a chair near the window and looking out. Sel walked in and sat on Al's back, still drying her. Al made an 'oof'ing sound and Ed looked over at them, blinking.

"Umm, Sel-chan? Can you tell me why you're sitting on my back?" Sel looked down to see Al trying to look at her.

"Well, I thought that sitting on you would be more comfortable than sitting on the couch, or mister twitchy over there." Sel and Al looked at Ed with a smile, who twitched at what Sel said and they both started to laugh. Sel then finished drying her hair and placed the towel on Al's head and got up as quick as she could when Al wend to go grab her and she dashed to between the couch and the wall and sat quietly and still. Al took the towel of his head and stood up, looking around the room for Sel. Al looked at Ed who was pointing to were she was and mouthed that he should sneak up behind her. Al nodded and quietly walked behind where Sel was hidden and grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. She started to yell, not that loud because she didn't want people thinking that she was getting murdered or raped, and she was flailing around. Al walked around the couch and set her down and sat on top of her, and tickled her. She stopped yelling and started to laugh.

"No! Please! Al-kun! Stop! Please!" Ed walked out of the room, shaking his head at his brother and the girl that they had just met hours ago.

"I'm not going to stop until you apologize for sitting on me then putting your still wet towel on my head." Al was smiling.

'_Not that I really minded, it smelled good!_' Sel then winced and Al stopped tickling her and removed his hands from her body, his smile gone.

"Sel are you alright?" Sel looked as if someone had just dropped a five pound weight on her stomach.

"Ouch." Al lifted her shirt a little and saw a huge bruise that took up her whole left side. Then he saw the automail. His eyes widened. He let go of her shirt and jumped off her. Sel looked at Al with a worried expression.

"Al? Al are you okay?" Memories flooded into his brain and he held his head. He fell to the ground and Sel stood up running to Al's sighed.

"Al!" Ed came rushing in to see Sel being pushed away from Al, who was yelping with pain and his eyes firmly shut tight. Ed looked at Sel to see that her automail on her arms and eye were showing. He cursed and ran over and picked Sel up and brought her to the couch and made her sit down. She kept trying to get up but Ed just pushed her back down and kept his hands on her shoulders.

"Please Ed, let me find out what's wrong!" Ed sighed and got eye-level with her.

"You need to leave him be and go cover your automail. This is exactly why Mustang didn't want Al seeing the it. It reminds him of." Ed cut himself off and looked to the side then back at Sel, who looked hurt. Ed took his jacket off and handed it to her and walked over to Al who knelt down to him and started telling him it was going to be okay. Sel stood up like a doll, put the jacket on and walked to her room. She picked up the clothes that desperately needed to be washed, and tossed them on the floor near the door. She then fell face first on the bed and buried her face in the pillow that smelled like Al. Sel sighed and turned over on her side and looked at the wall.

Ed went to walk in Sel's room and saw that she was laying in her bed and looked as if she didn't want to be bothered. He looked down and saw the bloody clothes that she was wearing earlier, and picked them up. He threw them in the washer, with a whole bunch of other clothes and sighed. He looked at the time. Ten. He walked back in the living room and saw that Al was sitting on the couch with his face in his hands. His shoulders were shaking, which indicated that he was crying. Ed walked over and sat next to him and Al looked over at him.

"Is Sel okay? I-I didn't mean to scare her, its just that. Her automail. How come you didn't tell me?" Al sniffed and buried his face in his hands again.

"Sel's a little upset that you kept pushing her away when she was trying to help you, but she'll be okay once you've calmed down and went to talk to her. Tell her the truth about what we did. And Mustang wanted us to keep it from you because he knew this would happen. I'm actually glad that you know now and not having to find out later." Al looked back up at Ed and wiped his tears away, little ones were falling now.

"Tell her what happened? Honestly Ed I don't think I can do it." He sniffed again and wiped his remaining tears.

"Just, pull yourself together and go in there and tell her. It's better that she knows now and not later. We don't want granny or Winry telling her. Judging by her personality, she might get mad at us and run away. You can even ask her how she got her automail. I know because she told me but I think its better If she told you herself." Al breathed in and out and wiped the last of his tears away and smiled, standing up. Ed stood up too and patted his brothers back and walked to his room, he looked back at Al.

"When you're done, go to bed. We need to wake up early tomorrow." Ed walked into his room and shut the door. Al took another breath in and let it out as he walked to Sel's room. The door was open, so he walked right in. He saw that she was on her side facing the wall. He walked over to her bed and sat down near where her butt was and turned so that he was facing her. Sel turned her head and when she saw Al she sat up and hugged him, laying her head on his shoulder. Al hugged her back and squeezed her.

"Al! Are you okay? I didn't mean to make you upset, I'm really sorry. I forgot to cover my eye, and ask Ed for his jacket. I didn't mean to hurt you I'm so so so so so so so sorry!" Al pulled her back so that she was looking at his face. He gave her a small smiled and rubbed her arms.

"It's okay. It just brought back some memories, that's all. I'm fine see? You don't need to worry about me." Sel sighed in relief and leaned her head on his chest as he rubbed her back.

"Al? Is it okay if I asked you a question?" Al looked down at Sel and smiled more.

"Of course you can. You can ask me anything." Sel looked up and looked Al in the eyes.

"What happened?" Al sighed. He knew he was going to get this question. He looked at her sadly.

"Long story short, me and Eddo did human transmutation and I lost my whole body where brother lost his left leg. He sacrificed his right arm for my soul. Brother attached my soul to a suit of armor. We then both set out to find the philosophers stone. We found out that I had it the whole time and the homunculus name Envy, killed Ed and I brought him back. Brother then sacrificed himself for me. Then there was a huge battle and I ended up going back to the other side of the gate with brother and I don't quite remember how we got back here though. But all that happened when we were looking for the stone, we went through some hard times. I don't even remember all of them. They're coming back slowly. And painfully sometimes." Sel put her hands in her lap and looked at them. Al sighed and grabbed the top of her shoulders and pulled her into him, holding her close.

"I'm so sorry Al." Al heard her whisper in his ear. Al pulled back Sel back so that he could look at her. He still wasn't used to the automail eye.

"Again, its okay. But would you mind if I asked you a question?" Sel looked at Al but she wasn't actually focusing on his face. It was as if she could see right through him.

"Yeah, sure." He took in another breath and let it out. Al squeezed her shoulders the slightest bit.

"What exactly happened to you?" Sel's face twitched and she looked back down at her hands that were still in her lap.

"Long story short. My father used me and ten hundred other people to try to create the philosophers stone. I still don't even know why he wanted it." Sel sighed and moved out of Al's grasp and curled under the covers, with her back to Al. He sighed and poked her side which made her jump and look at him.

"Can you answer another question for me?" Sel blinked at him and he just continued.

"Why do you have bruises all over your body?" Sel smiled and giggled a little bit.

"Well I got into a fight with these guys on the train ride here. I knew them from a few years ago. I used to do my awesome needle trick on them. Remember how I said that I brought pleasure to some guy and the bastard deserved it? Well, this guy named Luc was talking to one of the trains little waitress people, but anyway, she was obviously flirting with him. His girlfriend was at the bathroom. Well, I threw my needle at him and it went into his shoulder, he didn't notice it was there so he kept talking. He then got a boner and she started to well _do stuff _and his girlfriend came back and saw. She walked away and when she came back I took the needle out and he realized what was going on and she broke up with him. I could tell that he had cheated on her many times so I thought that I would help her out a little bit. But yeah, his friends saw me do it and they've hated me ever since." Al giggled.

"That's awesome!" Sel smiled and giggled too.

"I know right? It was SOOOOOOO funny, his face got all red and shit. It was the only way I could keep myself from getting bored!" They both started laughing and Al fell, laying on his back next to Sel. Soon the laughter died down and they both sighed with smiles on their faces. Al looked over at Sel, who had a smile on her face and had her eyes closed. Al sat up and stood. Sel looked over at Al and saw he was going to walk away. Her smile faded and a memory of her father leaving flew into her mind and she winced. She grabbed Al's hand and pulled him back on the bed. She hugged him with her face buried in his back. She squeezed him the slightest bit. Al looked back at her with slight shock.

"Al, please don't leave. Don't leave me." Al sighed and pried her hands off him and he got under the covers with Sel. He faced her with a small smile.

"Al?" Sel laid down too and pulled the blankets up over her nose. She looked to the side, not looking at Al and blushed.

"Hmmm?" Al raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sleepy." Al giggled and patted her head.

"I can tell. Now go to sleep Sel." She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and then let it out. Al just laid there watching her. He couldn't search his brain enough like he wanted to…he KNEW she looked familiar to him but he couldn't really remember. Maybe in the morning he'd ask Ed, he'd know since he remembered everything that happened between the time where he was bounded to a suit of armor, and when he got his body back.

"Al, I'm sorry." Al blinked at the girl laying next to him. She now had her back turning to him and was facing the wall. Her eyes were open and were dropping a little.

"Ah, but Sel, why should you be sorry? Surely it isn't the fact that Mustang made you come with us so you could get your…automail, fixed?" Sel sighed.

"No its not that. Its just that I still feel bad for causing you pain, you're like, my best friend even though we met only hours before….though I don't know about me and your brother there. He seem to like to keep to himself a lot." Al sighed and moved closer to the edge, he could hear her falling asleep.

"He'll warm up to you." He saw that he breathing had slowed and that she was quiet. Al then slowly got out of the bed and started to walk out. He turned at the door at the sound of her voice.

"Alphonse, I promised I wouldn't leave you again but…I'm sorry." Al sighed and walked out, closing the door behind him. He walked into his room, closed the door, and fell on his bed. He looked over at the clock beside him. Only 11, he was sure it would only have been midnight. He sighed again and fell asleep without going under the covers, and had one question lingering his mind.

'_Why does she seem all too familiar?'_

_END_

**Well, not the REAL end just……end of the chapter…which I should say is 16 PAGES LONG!!! My hands hurt sooooo much from not typing in a while…I was grounded ALL weekend but was let off early for sticking to my grounding and not touching anything I wasn't supposed to….**

**Meh, who cares, I'm off and I can right as much as I want now…and you guys get something to good to read right?**

…

…**..right?**

**Well anyway, see you next chappie!!1**

*Name of next chapter*

_Part of Your Past_

**Peace love and pocky,**

**MistressTaco!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry guys…I can't write this…_

_There are some reasons why though and I'll tell you them:_

_

* * *

_

**_My 14 year old cousin is pregnant and were expecting her to have the baby any moment now. We've already been to the hospital twice, them ending in false alarm, and little to no sleep._**

_**I've been busy writing my book and other stories that I feel are more important.**_

_**I've lost my feel for this story.**_

_**I'm lazy as hell.**_

_**I've lost all my data for the second chapter.**_

_**And I just don't think this story will be very good**__.

* * *

_

_So, I'm sorry to say this story is unfinished, __**permanent Hiatus**__._

_I'm VERY sorry if anyone was hoping for the next chapter. We all know how it was going to end anyway, Al was going to find out Selinea was a past friend, one of the things taken away from him when he lost his body, Sel hit her head and lost those memories too. Ed of course had NO idea who she was because Al never told him that he liked someone way back when they were kids._

_So yeah, not a very good plot.._

_I'm sorry again, and hopefully you watch out for my other stories that I'll have up sooner or later._

_And if you haven't already, check out my other stories…_

_Suggest a few so that I have something to inspire my writing please and thank you!

* * *

_

**_Love always,_**

**_MistressTaco!…aka…Miss Alice_**


End file.
